


Upsie

by Winklepicker



Series: Techienician Tales [3]
Category: Dredd (2012), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Domhnall Gleeson’s podcast ramblings, Fluff, M/M, Sleep Walking, Sleep talking, Techienician, kylux adjacent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 09:03:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18518239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winklepicker/pseuds/Winklepicker
Summary: A wee little thing inspired by a wee little conversation. You know. You know? You know.





	Upsie

**Author's Note:**

> A wee little thing inspired by a wee little conversation. You know. You know? You know.

“See it?”

Matt almost jumped out of his skin, fled to Peru, and spiritually identified with a gravel-filled blender for half a terrified second.

Techie was standing in the doorway with only the flickering light of a holo-film illuminating his face a deathly blue.

“Uh, see what, baby?”

“It said you’d be in here.”

Matt glanced around the dark room. “Me? It? Who? What?!”

“I have five.”

“Five what?”

“Five.”

Matt stared. 

Techie stared back. 

Matt blinked. 

Techie stared back. 

Except he wasn’t staring at anything, he was asleep. Matt unfolded himself from off the sofa and padded slowly toward his spicy creme brûlée.

“Let’s get you back to bed. It’s sleepy time.”

Techie shuffled from one leg to the other and back, wobbling precariously into the wall. “We can dance if we want to.”

“Yeah we can.” Matt held his arms out, ready to turn Techie about without frightening him awake. “But now it’s time for bed.”

“Six is better than four. But I have five and we can get six easy.”

“We can so get six, baby. We’ll get six tomorrow. _I’ll_ get six for you. You won’t even have to get out of bed.”

“Kay.” A smile brighter than any sun Matt had ever seen rose over Techie’s sleep-dozy face. “Buh-bye. I’ll see you next week.”

Matt laughed. “See you next week, baby.”

“See you. Bye. See you at the cheese tower.”

Techie did not move. He stood silent. Not perfectly still, but perfect to Matt who was filled to bursting with love for his mad red bunny. 

“Techie? Come on, back to bed.”

Techie raised his arms. “Up.”

“Huh?”

“Dadda, upsie.”

In that moment, at those very words, twenty-three things in Matt’s heart broke. Forty-seven things in his gut started doing the cartwheels, and seventeen things in his brain screamed aWOOOOOOOOgah!

There was also the small issue of his blood, which had heard his body’s call to action, started humming An die Freude, and set off in a steady flow in the direction of his nethers.

With a grin to match his snoozing beloved’s, he scooped Techie into his arms and nuzzled in the scent of his neck. “Dadda’s got you, baby. Let’s go to bed.”


End file.
